kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Cap'n Drakken
Kim, Ron and the rest of the Middleton High seniors go on a senior-class trip to a historic seaport where Drakken opens a treasure chest and becomes possessed by a pirate's spirit. Characters (in order of appearance) * Monique * Kim Possible * Ron Stoppable * Rufus * Bonnie Rockwaller * Mr. Barkin * Other Senior students * Port Mystic Cove Haven villagers * Mayor Franklin Barkin * Remi the Parrot * Shego * Dr. Drakken * Drakken's henchmen * Spirit of Black-eye Brown * Wade * Captain Black-Eye Brown's henchmen Plot Summary Mission Villains * Dr. Drakken * Shego Evil plot Conquer Port Mystic Cove Haven. Personal Storyline Kim and the other seniors go on a trip to historical seaport run by Mr. Barkin's father. There they lose access to all electronics such as cellphones - including the Kimmunicator. They have to work like they did back in the 1700s - making horseshoes, churning butter, and getting eggs. Meanwhile Dr. Drakken becomes possessed by the spirit of the pirate Black-eye Brown after opening a sea-buried treasure chest. Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Kim: Uh, Ron, what are you doing? Ron: Watching TV. It's a Monday Night tradition in my family. Actually, it's an every-night tradition in my family. Kim: But you're not supposed to be ... That's not TV. It's fireflies. Ron: But, but, but... Got to see how the car chase ends. I can talk during the commercial. Thank you. Kim: Okay. (She leaves, and sits beside Monique outside.) Monique: Where's Ron? Kim: Don't ask. I'm just in time for... Monique: Barkin Senior is regaling us with tales of the town's steamy resolve. Barkin Senior: Aye, for three hundred years, this community has fought to preserve our way of life. Albeit resisting the mighty hand of modern technology, or fending off the greedy likes of pirates. Ron all of a sudden shows up and plops himself between Kim and Monique. Ron: Did someone say pirates? Kim: I thought that you were watching TV in a jar? Ron: Eh, It was all reruns. Rufus: Reruns ... Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron Misc Images From Episode CapnDrakken.png Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation * Horse-drawn buggy * 18th century sailing ship * Luxury yacht Allusions *When Mr. Barkin yells "Move that bus!" it is an allusion to the same line commonly used in the popular TV series, Extreme Home Makeover - wherein the renovated house is hidden behind a bus so the family cannot see it until the bus is told to move with the exact line "Move that bus!". *Blackeye Brown may be an allusion to the infamous pirate Blackbeard. *South Beach Bay Harbor may be an allusion to South Beach Harbor in San Fransisco, CA. *The music that plays Kim, Ron, Franklin Barkin, Monique and Bonnie are on the ship in pursuit of Drakken is reminiscent and no doubt an allusion to the Pirate's of the Caribbean '' main theme composed by Hans Zimmer ''Pirates of the Carribean: Curse of the Black Pearl. IMDb. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0325980/ (Accessed 05/11/2017). Trivia * Franklin Barkin keeps substituting for everyone else, and deducting points from grades, just like his son does. He even goes so far as to change into a bonnet when doing work traditionally expected of women. * Shego states she will be the person to defeat Kim. She says the same thing the first time she encounters Warmonga and realizes that the alien woman is stronger than Kim PossibleMad Dogs and Aliens. *This is the only episode where Drakken was seen with bulky fingers, like most boys or men in the series, instead of skinny ones like most girls or women in the series. *This is the only episode in Season 4 where there is no mention of Kim an Ron dating. *This is one of the few episodes where Wade physically leaves his room. *Despite this episode considered to have been produced primarily as a means of promoting the re-opening of the Pirate's of the Caribbean ride at Disney World, Schooley and McCorkle revealed that having Drakken as a pirate for an episode was an idea they had wanted to try before, but it was discarded. Season 4 gave them the opportunity to bring the idea to life . Errors Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** Bob Schooley ** Mark McCorkle * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** Alan M. Bodner * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links * Merchandise * Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes